isn't a nightmare?
by tatsu adrikov galathea
Summary: Lemah. Kau ingin melindunginya, tapi kau lemah. Dan saat tak ada jalan sang akuma menawarkan bantuan 'kecil'nya. UlqiHime here  mind to RnR?


Bleach © Tite Kubo  
>isn't a nightmare? © Tatsu Adrikov Galathea<p>

.

Pairing: UlqiHime  
>Genere: fantasiSupernatural  
>warning: OOC, Typo(s) and many more<p>

Silahkan menikmati~

.

.

.

Trang trang bunyi logam beradu. Memberi suara tersendiri diantara gemerisik angin dan desau nafas terenggah dari masing-masing pemilik pedang yang beradu tersebut.

"Heah!" Seru pemuda yang memiliki rambut jingga mencoba menyerang lagi dan telak. Salah satu dari mereka roboh dengan darah segar yang mengucur dari bahunya yang tertebas. Pemuda itu berambut hitam sekelam langit malam. Mencoba berdiri dengan bertumpu pada gagang pedangnya. Nafasnya semakin terengah, menahan nyeri dan perih yang terasa akibat tebasan di bahunya. Tubuhnya memang terluka bahkan penuh luka tetapi tebasan terakhir yang ia terima adalah yang terbesar dibanding yang sebelumnya.

Sementara tak jauh di sana, berdiri dirimu dengan balutan busana putih dan surai jingga panjangmu yang tertiup angin. Kau di sana mengamati, ingin mendekat tapi terlalu lemah untuk berjalan. Hasilnya kau hanya sepeti penonton. Iris kelabu yang terpatri di rongga matamu menatap penuh khawatir pada mereka berdua. Kedua tanganmu terpaut di dada menahan detak jantungmu yang berpacu tak karuan. Tubuhmu bergetar hebat menahan keinginan untuk berlari menyongsong mereka berdua. Menahan mereka untuk tidak berkelahi macam ini. Perasaanmu campur aduk, antara takut, khawatir dan ingin menolong.

'_Kau ingin membantunya?'_ tiba-tiba suara dingin itu datang membuatmu tersentak kaget.

"Siapa kau?" tanyamu sambil melihat sekeliling. Tapi nihil, kau hanya berdiri sendirian disini, jauh dari mereka yang sedang bertarung. Kau hanya sendiri ditemani angin yang bertiup perlahan. Kau hanya sendiri, bepijak diatas tanah sarat akan pasir yang tandus.

'_Aku? Hah, kau tak perlu tahu aku ini apa,' _cibir suara itu lagi, '_tapi aku bisa memberimu kekuatan.'_

"Kekuatan?" Tanyamu seolah tak paham, padahal kau tahu betul apa itu.

'_Ha…ha…ha…'_ suara itu tertawa, ah bukan seperti tawa manusia. Melainkan sepeti suara serak bercampur derak pasir yang tertiup angin, _'jangan berpura-pura bodoh, selama ini kau menginginkannya bukan?'_

"Tidak, aku tak mau!"

'_Benarkah? Kau tak mau?'_ tanya suara itu lagi, _'kau lihat pemuda itu? Dia yang kau sayangi bukan? Dia yang kau ingin selamatkan? Jadi kenapa tidak?'_

Kau menunduk, sekarang kau tahu siapa yang menawari kekuatan itu, dialah _akuma_ padang pasir ini. Dia makluk dalam legenda dan tak sembarang orang bisa bertemu dengannya. Bahkan wujudnya pun abstrak. Tak pernah ada yang tahu.

'_Apa kau yakin tak ingin menyelamatkannya? Lemah.' _cibir _akuma_ itu.

"Aku tak mau menerima tawaranmu!" serumu, itu tolakanmu. Mengikat kontrak dengan _akuma_? Tak boleh! Kau tahukan, bagaimana liciknya _akuma_?

_Akuma_ itu tertawa, tapi kini suaranya bukan seperti derakan pasir, suaranya mirip sekumpulan tawa anak-anak kecil.

Kau masih di sana menatap luka-luka parut ditubuh pemuda itu. Menatap amis cairan merah kental yang menetes dari codetan itu. Kau ingin sekali kesana, mendekatinya dan mengobati pemuda sepucat kapur itu. Ah tapi kau tak bisa. Dia melarangmu. Dia sedang bertarung di sana. Dia yang tengah mengadu kekuatan dengan pemuda berambut jingga yang kau kenali sebagai salah satu temanmu. Dia orang itu, pemuda berambut hitam yang ingin kau selamatkan. Pemuda arrancar dengan angka empat yang tercetak didada kanannya. Pemuda yang menculikmu dan menyeretmu kemari.

Heranku kenapa kau begitu ingin menolongnya? Sedang ia jelas-jelas adalah musuh dari temanmu. Dia buron, dia penjahat dan jelas-jelas dia harus mati. Tidak kau tak boleh menolongnya! Tapi sekarang kau malah berlari kesana, kemedan pertarungan. Tempat keras, berdebu dan dingin itu. Tempat yang bisa saja memberimu sebuah codetan dengan darah anyir, tempat yang kapan saja dapat merenggut entitasmu. Hah kau tak perduli.

Kau sama sekali tak berpikir panjang. Egomulah yang kini berjalan, menentang nalarmu yang semula berkeras untuk tetap diam bertahan. Egomu pula yang tak menggubris keselamatan jiwa yang kau abaikan. Kakimu mengajak seluruh tubuh untuk melawan akal sehat. Naluri dan egomulah yang kini menguasai raga, menginjak-injak kekuasaan labirin nalar didalam kepala.

'Aku harus menyelamatkannya!' aku harus menyelamatkannya!' itulah tekadmu yang terus kau tanam di ladang hatimu dan itulah yang menguatkan kakimu untuk kau terus berlari kesana. Kau merasakan tekanan roh pemuda itu kian melemah. 'Tidak boleh, dia tak boleh mati." Pikirmu memebuatmu semakin kencang berlari. Bulir air mata telah merembes dari sepasang bola indah matamu.

Kau hampir sampai disana, kau hampir sampai di tengah pertarungan, namun sebuah klebat hitam hampir mengarah padamu jika saja kau tak segera bersigap mengeluarkan kekaimu,

"**Hinagiku**!" Serumu lantang, "**Baigon! Lily!**" kau memanggil mereka _shun-shun rikka_ yang bersemayam di dalam jepit rambutmu. Seketika cahaya memancar dari jepit hexagon yang membingkai surai jinggamu itu, "_**santen kesshun**_, aku menolaknya!" kini cahaya dari _shun-shun rikka_ itu semakin cerah memancar membentuk konfigurasi segitiga, sebuah tameng. Menahan kelebat hitam nan kelam dan sarat dengan tekanan roh. Tapi sekuat itukah tamengmu menahan **Getsuga Tenshou** milik Kurosaki? Oh bukan, itu bukan sekedar getsuga dari seorang Kurosaki Ichigo, tapi getsuga itu telah tercampur dengan reiatsu hollow yang kini berada didalam jiwanya. Sedikit banyak tamengmu mulai retak tak mampu menahan besarnya kekuatan sebuah getsuga.

'Gawat!' bisikmu risau, tetapi sebuah cahaya hijau muncul menyelamatkanmu. Cahaya Hijau yang segera menyambar getsuga itu sebelum tameng tipis dari _rikka_ hancur berkeping-keping. Sementara efek dari tumbukan antara cero dan getsuga telah mengakibatkan dentuman kuat hingga menimbulkan asap putih yang kini menyelimuti tempat itu. Tak berapa lama asap itu kian memudar seiring dengan tiupan angin hingga memperlihatkan sosok-sosok disana.

Pemuda pucat bernama Ulquiorra, kau dan Kurosaki. Kau bisa melihat jelas, temanmu berambut orange itu telah berubah. Rambutnya tak lagi pendek cepak seperti dulu. Yang ada dihadapanmu adalah seorang pemuda dengan rambut orange panjang dengan topeng hollow yang menutupi wajahnya ditambah sepasang tanduk yang mencuat dari kepala. Ah kau sama sekali tak bisa mengenalinya lagi. Berubah, bahkan sepertinya pemuda itu telah lupa denganmu. Dia tetap diam tak bergeming. Sepenuhnya tubuh itu dikuasai oleh sang hollow.

"Menyingkirlah _onna_!" perintah Ulquiorra si pemilik manik emerald itu memintamu untuk mundur. Walau nadanya dingin tersirat begitu jelas kekhawatirannya akan keselamatanmu.

"_Ie_!" Tolakmu lantang. "Aku akan tetap disini, membantumu!" Kau sudah membulatkan tekadmu untuk terus disampingnya hingga mati sekalipun.

"_Onna_ menyingkirlah! Atau kau akan celaka!"

"Aku bilang tidaa… ah apa yang kau lakukan Ulquiorra_-kun_?" Pemuda itu kini menggendongmu ala _bridal style_, membuatmu kaget bukan kepalang, bukan kah ia terluka? Ah ya kau bisa melihat luka mengangga di bahunya dan kau bisa merasakan aroma mint yang bercampur anyir darah menguar dari tubuhnya yang sekarang dalam wujud resscuiro. Kau bisa melihat tubuh pemuda itu dipenuhi luka. Kristal beningmu kembali bergumul di pelupuk mata. Seolah hampir tumpah tapi kau tahan, kau tak ingin dia melihatmu menangis.

"Tunggu sebentar, Kurosaki Ichigo!" desisnya sebelum bersonido ketempat yang agak jauh.

"Ulquiorra_-kun_, bolehkah aku menyembuhkan lukamu?" tanyamu perlahan.

"terserah."

"aku anggap itu ya." Dan perlahan cahaya orange menyelimuti bahu Ulquiorra setelah kau mendesiskan _rikka_, "Shun'o, Ayame, _shantten kesshun_ aku menolaknya."

Waktu amat sangat singkat, sekejap saja Ulquiorra berhenti melakukan sonido, "sudah cukup." Katanya, "kau disini saja, _Onna_. Jangan kemana-mana, aku tak mau kau terluka." Ucap pemilik emerald itu setelah menurunkan dan menatapmu sendu, "aku pergi," katanya lagi sambil mengacak rambutmu pelan.

Lukanya tak sepenuhnya kau sembuhkan tapi ia sudah berlalu.

"Ulquiorra_-kun…_" bisikmu setelah pemuda itu bersonido, kembali ketempatnya beradu kekuatan dengan Ichigo. Kau bisa melihat walau samar, jika mereka kembali beradu pedang dan Ulquiorra kembali terpojok. Segera kau tersungkur, kakimu lemas dan kau? Menangis, merasa tidak beguna.

'_Kau tak bisa berbuat apa-apa bukan? Sekarang aku kembali memberimu tawaran.'_ Bisikan itu kembali datang dan membuatmu tercenung sekejap.

'trang trang' adu pedang masih terdengar walau jelas pemuda bermata emerald itu sudah tidak berdaya. Sayapnya yang sebelah baru saja patah tertebas zangetsu.

'_Hei, kau masih melamun? Ayolah terima tawaranku. Kau lemah bukan? Kau butuh kekuatan bukan, Hime?'_ Suara itu kini kembali berbisik, suara dingin yang teramat datar. Hanya suara tanpa tubuh. Membuatmu bergidik.

Kau kini kembali melihat pemuda pucat itu, luka baru telah mucul lagi di tubuhnya. Miris, dia masih tetap bertahan dengan bertumpu pada murcielagonya. Tak tega? Bulir air matamu masih setia membasahi ladang pasir itu. Sesak dadamu begitu terasa saat melihatnya. "Ulquiorra-_kun."_

Tak tahan, kau tak tahan lagi melihatnya. Kau harus menolongnya, itulah yang ada dalam pikiranmu. Tapi bagaimana? Bagaimana kau menolongnya? Sedang kau adalah orang yang begitu lemah. Lemah.

'Aku lemah' bisikmu dalam hati, 'aku tak bisa apa-apa.'

'_Kau lemah! Dan aku bisa membuatmu kuat.' _Kembali _akuma_ itu membujuk. Ia sepertinya tak bosan untuk mencoba menggoyahkan keteguhan hatimu.

'Aku lemah. Ulquiorra_-kun_…, aku ingin menolongnya. Menolong Ulquiorra_-kun._' kau semakin terpuruk dan saat itulah kau melihat jalan Sebuah jalan yang ditawarkan sang _akuma_. Kau akhirnya menyerah pada semuanya. Tak ada jalan lain yang harus kau lalui. Kau pun melangkah ke jalan sang _akuma_.

"aku muak! Sekarang beri aku kekuatan itu!" putusmu pada akhirnya.

Dan dari tempatnya yang tak bisa kau lihat, _akuma_ itu tersenyum. Perlahan angin berhembus membuat debu-debu berterbangan pelan membentuk gugus awan tipis yang melingkupimu hingga siapapun tak dapat melihat keberadaanmu. Disana, di dalam awan itulah angin membentuk pusaran hitam keunguan, menerbangkan pasir.

Ah semacam _chaos_ terjadi, kau merasa gentar dan takut. Suhu tempat itu turun begitu drastis seakan ini adalah musim dingin. Seolah-olah kau berada di kutub utara, bukan sebuah padang pasir. Perlahan chaos itu mereda, pusaran itu mulai berkurang hingga muncul seorang gadis dari dalamnya, berambut hitam keunguan pendek dengan jepit berornament tengkorak mini, ia berbalut dalam kimono violet sebatas paha dan boots hitam menutupi kaki mungilnya sementara sehelai seledang berwarna ungu tua mengelayut di leher jenjang gadis itu. Iris violet terparti dalam rongga matanya, sebuah warna yang tidak biasa. Inilah wujut sang _akuma. _Seperti seorang gadis biasa bukan?

"Kau mau kekuatan?" tawar gadis itu.

"Apakah kau _akuma_ itu?" kau balik bertanya pada gadis itu.

Dia tertawa, bukan lagi suara derak atau tawa anak-anak. Tawa biasa, sepeti tawa gadis belia biasa. Irisnya tertutup kelopak kala ia tertawa, "ya, aku adalah akuma,_ atashi no namae wa _Kuchiki Rukia_ desu ne," _ jawabnya setelah berhenti tertawa, iris violet itu kembali membuka, "jadi ku tanya sekali lagi, apa kau mau kekuatan itu?"

"Kau sendiri kan yang menawariku? Apa kau ini suka berbasa basi?" kesal. Kau kesal dengan basa-basi _akuma_ itu. Kau kesal, kau ingin cepat menolongnya. Kau ingin segera berguna untuk Ulquiorra. Kau tak ingin dia mati. Kau tak ingin entitas itu lenyap.

"Ha… ha… ha…" _akuma_ itu kembali tertawa, "mungkin, sedikit menguji kesabaranmu. "Ah pemuda itu sudah roboh lagi ya?" Gadis itu mengerling pada pertarungan disana. Ya benar saja, pemuda itu telah rubuh. Walau dari jarak yang sedikit jauh sekalipun terlihat jelas bahwa pemuda itu roboh akibat luka yang nampak mengerikan di sekujur tubuhnya, disimpulkan pemuda itu sekarat.

"Ulquiorra!" segera kau beranjak kesana, namun jemari kurus _akuma_ itu menahanmu. Jemari itu terasa amat kurus dan dingin bahkan kau dapat merasakan jemari itu dingin dan kering, seperti menyentuh sebuah kayu rapuh dimusim dingin.

"Lepaskan aku!" kau menoleh, gadis bermata amethyst itu mengeleng.

"_Ie… ie…_" decihnya, "lemah."

"Lantas apa? Membiarkannya mati? Cepat beri aku kekuatan itu!" pakasamu pada _akuma_ itu, hei bisa saja _akuma_ itu murka. Ah tidak _akuma_ itu tak akan murka, ia lapar jadi ia harus menahan amarahnya demi agar kenyang.

"Boleh saja. Tapi ada sebuah syarat." Kata gadis itu sambil meletakan sebelah jari telunjuk didepan bibir kehitamannya. Jemari yang amat kurus dengan kuku hitam panjang.

"Syarat?" heran? Tidak, harusnya kau tak heran. _Akuma_ saat menawarkan sesuatu pasti mengajukan syarat. Didunia ini tak ada yang gratis kan? _Akuma_ pun sama.

"Yu… hu." Gumam _akuma_ itu mengiyakan.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyamu penasaran dengan syarat yang akan diajukan oleh entitas gaib itu, "ah terserah apapun itu, aku asal dia bisa ku tolong secepatnya."

Kembali gadis itu tertawa. Lalu berjalan pelan mendekatimu, jemari kurusnya meraih dagumu hingga wajah kalian begitu dekat, "kau setuju sebelum mendengar syaratnya? Aku senang sekali." Dia tertawa ceria, ya siapa yang tak senang dengan hal ini? Setuju tanpa tahu apa syaratnya, "syaratnya adalah aku akan memakan jiwamu jika pertarungan ini sudah selesai."

Kini matamu membola mendengar jawaban dari sang _akuma _dan sebelum bisa kau menjawab,

"Tik" gadis itu menjentikan jemarinya lagi. Sebuah pusara hitam keunguan kini kembali muncul dan menyelimuti mereka, seiring dengan tanah berpasir yang kau pijak berubah menjadi gambar bintang terbalik. **Kontrak **dengan setan telah dibuat. Perlahan gadis _akuma_ itu melangkah mundur sementara pusaran gelap itu kian menyelimutimu.

'_Senang berbisnis denganmu,"_ samar kau mendengar bisikan _akuma_ itu sebelum pusaran gelap itu menelanmu hingga tak terlihat lagi.

.

"Sudah, ayo kita selesaikan." Desismu samar diantara kabut. Perlahan pusaran itu menghilang dan kau keluar dari sana.

Matamu yang dulu berwarna abu-abu kini berubah menjadi merah darah. Tubuhmu yang tadi berbalut putihnya pakaian khas dari Los Noches kini menjadi hitam, sebuah _dress_ warna hitam tanpa lengan sepaha kini menjadi pakaianmu, kaki jenjangmu terbalut _boots_ hitam pula dan dipunggungmu bertengger sepasang sayap. Kau punya sayap di punggungmu, berwarna hitam seperti milik Ulquiorra. Tanganmu terbalut sarung tangan berjalin motif kepingan salju. Di belakangmu sang _akuma_ tersenyum puas, malam ini ia akan kenyang.

Kau tak membuang waktu dan segera melesat ke arah Ichigo, yang sudah bersiap mengeluarkan getsuganya lagi untuk mengakhiri hidup Ulquiorra yang sudah rubuh dan tak mampu lagi untuk bergerak. Sekarang kau nampak serius atau harus kusebut jika kau sekarang nampak marah? Lihat saja, pandangan lembutmu telah hilang menjadi tatapan sinis dan tajam. Pengaruh kontrak kah? Mungkin.

"hentikan kurosaki_-kun_!" raungmu, "Tsubaki! Shaten kesshun, aku menolaknya!" serumu yang kemudian memunculkan sosok pedang zanpakutou tipis yang segera kau ayunkan, membalikkan getsuga hitam dari zangetsu, Ichigo. Kau teregah-engah setelah berhasil menangkis getsuga Ichigo.

'Sejak kapan, Tsubaki berubah menjadi pedang semacam ini?' bisikmu dalam hati, takjub karena melihat tsubaki telah berubah menjadi sebuah zanpakutou.

'Sejak perjanjian denganku! Kau sekarang kuat, nona,' bisik suara itu, si _akuma_. Dimana dia? Dia telah menghilang setelah kontrak itu.

Kini kau menatap kembali Ichigo, yang masih terpengaruh oleh hollow dalam dirinya. Dia kembali melancarkan getsuganya.

"Hinagiku! Lily! Baigon!" Dengan cekatan kau kembali berseru, "_shaten kesshun,_ aku menolaknya!"

Dan kini kekai yang tak hanya berupa segitiga tipis lagi, melainkan semacam cermin, berbentuk bulat dengan frame berukir yang disepuh cat berwarna keperakan, cermin itu terlihat menyerap habis getsuga dari hollow Ichigo dan tak berapa lama membalikkannya lagi pada pemuda itu. Dan ya Ichigo jatuh, telak, terkena kekuatannya sendiri dan topeng itu retak hingga pecah berkeping-keping. Dia roboh.

Dan kau kini terjatuh pula, seluruh reiatsumu telah terserap habis setelah mengeluarkan kekuatan baru dari shun shun rikkamu. Dengan sisa-sisa tenagamu kau mencoba berdiri dan melangkah terseok-seok menuju tempat Ulquiorra langkah lagi, kau melihat Ulquiorra yang sepertinya sudah tak bernyawa. Kembali butiran air mata merembes dari sepasang matamu. Dua langkah lagi, kini kau merasa seluruh tubuhmu mulai terasa sakit.

Satu langkah lagi dan kau mendengar suara sang _akuma, 'sudah selesai kan? Boleh kuambil jiwamu sekarang?'_ Kau bisa melihat sosoknya berdiri tak jauh dari kalian berdua.

Sekarang kau segera roboh tepat disamping jasad Ulquiorra, tak memerdulikan _akuma_ itu untuk beberapa waktu. Yang ingin kaulakukan saat ini adalah menatap Ulquiorra. Menatap wajah pucatnya, Mengganggam tangan dinginnya. Pemuda itu tak bergeming. Kelopak yang menyembunyikan emerald itu mengatup. Kau menyentuh tubuh pemuda itu dan menggenggam jemarinya. Dingin bagaikan es. Walau ia selalu dingin, tapi jemarinya kali ini begitu dingin, "hei Ulquiorra_-kun_, kau sudah mati?"

Hening pemuda itu tak menjawab. Tak terdengar lagi desau nafasnya. Akhirnya kau sadar jika memang tak ada lagi jiwa dalam tubuh dinginnya. Kau tersenyum samar, "aku meman tak berguna ya? Gomen ne."

"Kuchiki_-san_ ambillah sekarang, tak apa." Desismu setelah jari kalian berdua tertaut. Dan perlahan irismu kembali berwarna abu-abu sebelum mengatup sempurna.

"_Itadakimasu…"_ bisik sang _akuma_.

.

.FIN

-eh belum-

.

Lanjutan

.

.

Putih, kau membuka matamu. Seluruh tempat itu berwarna putih hingga kau kesulitan untuk membuka matamu. Setelah bersusah payah mengadaptasi dengan keadaan baru ini kau akhirnya bagkit dari tidurmu.

"Bukan kah _akuma_ itu telah memakan jiwa ku? Lalu dimana ini?" bisikmu pada keheningan. Kau menoleh, ternyata kau tak sendirian disampingmu seorang pemuda dengan surai hitamnya tertidur. Tempat ini tak asing. Ruang ini seba putih, tembokny bercat putih, langitnya berwarna putih dengan sebuah lampu neon berwarna sama, juga ada gorden putih pula dan hanya satu yang tak berwarna putih disana, yaitu sebuah pintu dari kayu ek yang berwarna coklat berkilat. Dan kau menyadari aroma obat-obatan menguar kuat menusuk indera penciumanmu.

"Rumah sakit?" apa yang terjadi?" tanyamu bingung.

"Kau sudah bangun, Hime?" tanya pemuda yang tadi tertidur disampingmu, dia kini telah bangun dan mengucek matanya sebentar.

"Ulquiorra-kun? Ini dimana?"

"Ini kan ruang UKS, Hime," tuturnya pelan, "tadi kau pingsan saat upacara penerimaan siswa baru."

"Tak mungkin! Aku tadi berada di padang pasir, kau dan ichigo bertarung. Lalu ada _akuma_ dan…" kata katamu terpotong oleh jemari dingin pemuda itu yang kini berada tepat di atas bibirmu.

"Kau terlalu banyak nonton anime Hime," kata Ulqiorra datar lalu bangkit dari bangku kecil yang tadi ia gunakan untuk tidur. Hei dia memnggilmu dnegan sebutan Hime? Bukan Onna lagi!

"kau habis bermimpi buruk ya?"

"Mimpi?" Tanyamu masih bingung. Pemuda stoic itu tersenyum tipis, "sepertinya kau sudah sehat, ayo pulang. Sekolah pulang pagi hari ini."

"ting" Ah, sebuah lampu bolham imaginer muncul di atas kepalamu.

**Flashback**

Kara Kura Gakuen

Ah pagi itu udara nampak panas takala seluruh siswa diminta berbaris di lapangan sekolah. Hari ini upacara penerimaan siswa baru tapi seluruh siswa diwajibkan untuk datang. Tak terkecuali dirimu yang sedang setengah demam. Dengan wajah pucat kau berjalan gontai menuju barisan kelasmu, kelas 2. 4.

"Kau tak apa-apa _Onna_?" tanya Ulquiorra menatapmu dengan raut khawatir.

"Ah ti… tidak, aku tidak apa-apa kok Ulquiorra_-kun._"

"Tapi wajahmu pucat lho, Inoue." Timpal Rukia yang sejak tadi berjalan bersamamu.

"Lebih baik kau ke UKS saja." Saran Ichigo yang juga mengekor Ulquiorra.

"Teman-teman aku tidak apa-apa kok. Percaya deh padaku. Lihat nih!" katamu sambil melompat-lompat ringan dan memasang mimik konyol.

Dan mereka akhirnya pasrah, kau adalah orang keras kepala, tak ada yang bisa mengubah pendirianmu, terlebih lagi upacara segera dimulai. Setelah kepala sekolah, Yamamoto_-sensei_ berdiri di mimbar, lagu _kimi gayo_ pun mulai dilantunkan oleh para regu koor seiring dengan dikibarkannya _hino maru_. Dan saat itu pula kau mulai merasa aneh pada dirimu. Kepalamu terasa sedikit pening dan pandanganmu perlahan kabur hingga menyisakan gelap sebelum tubuhmu amburuk ke tanah. Kau sempat mendengar suara teman-temanmu yang kaget.

"Cepat bawa ke UKS." Seru suara yang kau kenali sebagai milik Ichigo.

"Astaga Inoue!" itu suara Rukia.

"Sudah kubilang kan _Onna_." Dan itu Ulqiorra. Selebihnya tak terdengar lagi hanya hening dan pekat.

**End of Flashback**

Ah kini kau sadar sepenuhnya, bahwa tadi kau hanya bermimpi akibat demam tinggi. Oh lihat Ulquiorra telah pergi. Tak inginkah kau menyusulnya?

"Tunggu, Ulquiorra_-kun_!" serumu yang lalu berlari kecil mengejar Ulquiorra yang melangkah pelan didepan.

"Inoue, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya seorang gadis bermata violet ketika kau dan Ulquiorra keluar.

"Ah Kuchiki_-san_. Aku tidak apa-apa kok."

"Kau pingsan cukup lama tadi, benar tidak apa-apa?"

"Aha…ha… aku sekarang sudah baikan kok. Oh iya tadi aku sempat mimpi."

"Mimpi?"

"Ya, mungkin aku terpingsan lalu keterusan tertidur lalu aku mimpi kurosaki_-kun_ menjadi _shinigami_ setengah hollow dan Ulquiorra_-kun_ menjadi arrancar mereka berdua lalu bertarung dan tiba-tiba kuchiki_-san_ datang sebagai seorang _akuma,_" katamu bercerita panjang lebar penuh semangat pada teman mungilmu itu.

"Eh? Aku a_kuma_? Ah kau ada-ada saja Inoue." Dan gadis mungil itu tertawa kecil persis sepeti dimimpimu buakan derak atau tawa anak kecil hanya tawa seorang gadis biasa.

"Kau terlalu banyak membaca bleach." Komentar Ulquiorra.

***TAMAT***

A/N: fic macam apa ini? ngga nyangka endingnya bakalan jadi gaje begini fufufufu *dirajang reader* kebetulan saat ngetik fic ini otak saia sedang sesat jadilah sebuah fic abal dengan ending gak jelas ini. Oh iya soal adegan pingsan itu saia ambil dari kisah nyata saia saat masih SMA dulu -ga ada yang nanya-, ah mengenang masa lalu *abaikan*

Oke readers sekalian boleh jitak saia akibat keabalan fic ini~tapi sebelumnya harus ngeReview dulu *dor* maunya hehehe

Yosh see ya next story~


End file.
